


Colour Out of the Multiverse

by Darkrealmist



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Aliens, Angels, Body Horror, Card Games, Corruption, Fantasy, Gen, Ghosts, Horror, Innistrad (Magic: The Gathering), Insanity, Investigations, Lovecraftian, Magic, Mind Control, Missing Persons, Mutation, Mystery, Parallel Universes, Science Fiction, Vampires, Werewolves, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: What happened to Garner Kroft? A Thraben inspector beholds Emrakul’s corruption for herself.
Kudos: 2





	Colour Out of the Multiverse

Colour Out of the Multiverse

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Magic: The Gathering_.

Card Reference: <http://gatherer.wizards.com/Pages/Card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=414499>

Summary:

What happened to Garner Kroft? A Thraben inspector beholds Emrakul’s corruption for herself.

* * *

The inspector from Thraben assigned to Garner Kroft’s farm in the Moorland grunted. She’d been at this so long, she thought nothing would surprise her anymore.

It started with those twisted rocks. Across the provinces, winding stones sprouted over the land like tentacles of some ungraspable fiend. In freer times, the church could put forth riders to investigate, but humanity’s last bastion of faith looked more unrecognizable by the day. With Archangel Avacyn’s inexplicable betrayal, the delicate balance between humans and the monsters who preyed upon them had been broken.

Whoever or whatever created the cryptoliths, the mystery rasped at the doors more relentlessly than the children of the night.

Innistrad was always a den of horrors. If it wasn’t vampires or geists, it was zombies or werewolves. Now add delirious angels to the mix. Or worse, mixes of living creatures, melded together by fibrous lattices that disturbingly _breathed_ atop the pitiful flesh piles they grew on.

It wasn’t only humans affected. The corruption blighted all organic matter, plants and animals included.

Garner Kroft’s – the homestead and the field out front – was wriggling, tendrilled gelatin.

The trees had withered, but weren’t dead, their branches reaching up towards the silver moon.

Garner Kroft’s was Garner Kroft. The cryptolith fragment Kroft took back while fishing in Nephalia, continued exposure to it fused what used to be the farmer _with the farm_.

Right then, the inspector ascertained at least an extension of the warpage’s source.

Iridescent bubbles conglomerated into an otherworldly outburst flying above the shrivelled crops. The vapour’s glow warmed her mind.

An aurora. A reflection of nothing, yet _some thing_. Just…a colour. But a colour unlike any eyes ever saw, unlike any the small, doddering faculties of the brain could interpret.

Neither white nor blue nor black nor red nor green.

A colour that wasn’t.

Devoid.

Just staring at it, she felt so indescribably alone, a distance puncturing through the bottom of herself. A sensation so alien, the barest taste of its power conscripted her. Shattered both realms and her identity.

What madness had emerged on Innistrad? The coterminous lines spanning the Multiverse, the races of this doomed plane would never comprehend.

A tiny crack was enough to open the mind to Emrakul.


End file.
